User talk:Itzxlucy
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Talk:Creddie/@comment-Shiningflowermelody-20100905045800/@comment-Itzxlucy-20100919032039''' page. Before further editing, please read our [[ICarly Wiki Community Policy|policies]]. Please leave a message on [[User talk:FamFragoso42|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:FamFragoso42|FamFragoso42]] ([[User_talk:FamFragoso42|Talk]]) 03:21, September 19, 2010 Hey! How's it going?! Just thought I'd stop by and say hi! ;) [[User:Cartoonprincess|Cartoonprincess]] 22:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) hi hey u dont know me but I am knew to this wikia. I was reading one of ur blogs and noticed that u sed were 18, this makes me happy. I am 14 and my friends make fun of me becuz they think I am too old to like icarly!! but I like that there r some older people on here(; this is Stacy kaia btw idk how to show this is me yet lol From MusicManiac: Sony Vegas? Hey, on a comment you once told me you have Sony Vegas for free? Can you please teach me how to get it? My account is MusicManiac12323 MusicManiac12323 03:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Gibby I meant that Carly would end up with Gibby. sorry, typo [[User:Kittygirl7878|Kittygirl7878]] 03:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. In the past I may have believed your comments on the Creddie page were not especially nice for us to read, although unintentionally so. Recently I have noticed they are different, and are nice and cheerful and don't make us feel bad. Thank you. :) [[User:Sockstar1|Sockstar1]] 10:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I'll follow you back in a little bit! Thanks for the follow. [[User:Slicknickshady|Slicknickshady]] 05:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) '''Hi!''' Just randomly coming to say hi! [[User:SuperAwesomeCrazyChick|SuperAwesomeCrazyChick]] 12:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) re whoops so my internet was down all yest evening so no chat for me *cries* Fortunately i went out tonight though and now that im home again it's back yay! Of course ur not on chat tho as its 6 am your time lol but i'm prob gonna sleep out all of tom morning and afternoon then i have some stuff to do so talk to you after iLMM! :) [[User:Omgitisme|Omgitisme]] 10:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Seems was a good thing i wasn't here yesterday.. come on today and all i see is DRAMA! lol well whatever iLMM Tonight FINALLY!!!!!!! [[User:Omgitisme|Omgitisme]] 17:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: question Haha thanks! xD And it's pretty easy-all you do is click edit profile, then go to the side and scroll down under the add photos and videos thing to where it says Templates. Click on the blue arrow on the right, which will open a list of templates, and then you just select the type of template you want (I chose the Infobox). From there, you can simply write in the title, the stuff about you, and add a photo to the top if you want too. Let me know if you need any help! :) [[User:CreddieLuv4eva|CreddieLuv4eva]] [[User talk:CreddieLuv4eva|Check out my page!]] 23:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: college chat Come on really late at night! That's when I'm on. (I don't go on during the day anymore) We will discuss college fun times! [[User:Tash1|Tash1]] 18:33, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Msg Hey chica, i pulled an epic fail last night and slept out the entire night *facepalm* so didn't catch ya. Hope you and you know who sorted everything out. I wont be on for the rest of the weekend so just wanted to say byyyyeeee :( Hope you don't go for much more than the week but study up all the same. Later days homie! [[User:Omgitisme|Omgitisme]] 12:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) MALCOM! I have a new nickname for you! MALCOM! I wanted to say welcome so instead I said Malcom so then, HI MALCOM![[User:ILike Waffles|ILike Waffles]] 19:04, September 13, 2011 (UTC) My connection gave up the moment you wanted to say something. I'm available on chat to answer whatever it was, or help if you needed that. [[User:Alica123|TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica]] [[User Talk:Alica123|CLICK for more FREAKINESS]] 19:07, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I saw your comment on the creddie page. Seddie was starting to lose its appeal to me to. But I just re-watched ikiss online. I feel reminded of everything I've always loved about seddie. I'm no where near a neutral shipper. I'd hate to see all the development put into seddie thrown away. But I still don't like the way seddie was portrayed in ids&f. (If you want me to go in to that, I will, but I'm guessing you don't. xD) But now I've thought of reasons to justify their behavior. Besides, the arc isn't over and seddie's relationship will be developed. I feel a lot better about ids&f now. :P Go watch some old seddie episodes. You'll fall in love all over again! :) [[User:XxiOMGxx|spaghetti for seddie x3]] 01:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) This is Amythest444 I added you on pottermore :P :GlowGalleon161